


Dick-Dick Johnson

by charlies_not_here



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Art, Art Gift, Character Art, Fanart, Gift Art, Other, Tattoos, This fic is glorious, and draw my bb, fic art, i read it twice in 2 days, so i had to get the feels out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlies_not_here/pseuds/charlies_not_here
Summary: A shirtless, tatted Dick Grayson. Enjoy.I had to read @Mikimoo's fic twICE within 7 hours, (before falling asleep AND the next morning kill me), because I fell in love. L.O.V.E. So i made art to help quench the angst bursting from between my ribs.





	Dick-Dick Johnson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between The Bars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564623) by [Mikimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo). 



**Author's Note:**

> Have no fear lovelies I haven't given up on Peter in Broken Crown, I'm just about to graduate H.S. and I'm in the middle of writing a shit ton of essays for finals, scholarship ops, and my college art portfolio. The writing part of my brain is a bit too worn out to do any justice for poor Pete so I've limited myself to just reading for now. Once everything cools down I'll get back on the ball :D


End file.
